tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
William Haildrich
William Matthias Haildrich was a Nuuk general, field marshal, Supreme Commander of Nuuk forces in Asia and War criminal. Haildrich, coming from a wealthy Scottish background, was a strict and cruel man, he was noted for being psychopathic and disregarded morals, seeing mass murder as a justified means to an end. He was one of the major Nuuk generals during the Greater Decade's War, being noted as vital for Nuuk defense of Asia. He was a greta tactician, being seen as one of the best, and also being the most rewarded general of the Magnam Quattuor. Haildrich, despite his immoral actions, he would be a die-hard patriot and supporter of the Nuuk Monarchy, seeing it as the pathway to a utopia. But never the less, when the war ended in stalemate, one of the points to establish a friendship between the nations, was to transfer and trial those who committed war crimes. Haildrich would be the highest ranking Nuuk official and biggest perpetrator who did. These include the Scorched India Policy, burning and pillaging of Chinese cities, towns and villages, murder of PoWs and illegally using slave labour. After evidence was profoundly proving that Haildrich approved and even ordered these crimes, he would be sentenced to death by hanging. As of recently, information has been learned that maybe Haildrich was more innocent, but this has been chopped up as propaganda from Apologetic Nuuk fascists. Early Life Haildrich was born in Vancouver, Canada to Felix Haildrich (formerly Haerdrix), a former-Nuuk naval officer, and Eva Carrax. At an early age, Haildrich was seen as a normal and average child of his time. He got good grades, he had many friends and he hadn't done anything that could be seen as troubling. He would however be regally trained and disciplined by his father, who wanted Haildrich to join the navy, who both he and his father had an interest in. It was at the age of 13 that the Haildrichs moved from their homeland of Bermuda Island to Ontario, closer and more connected part of the Nuuk heartland. He wouldn't be able to fully adapt to the change. He wouldn't make many friends and instead stay to himself, being teased for hailing from a non-continental homeland. While at school, Haildrich proved himself to be an intelligent mind, being able to impress the school. In his spare time, he would study naval history and tactics. This caught the eye of his favourite teacher, Edouard Caillat. Caillat and Haildrich had grown a friendship for a while now and would often spend time with one another and talk about many topics, mostly naval topics but nevertheless. After many years, Haildrich would graduate with outstanding results. Middle Life Following his graduation, Haildrich had one plan in mind. He left Caillat and his family to leave for a trip to Nuuk, capital of the empire. Upon arrival, he was dazzled and impressed by the grand architecture of the second-largest-city in the world and the bustling suburbs. He would spend some time just touring the city, getting lost in the grandeur. After what felt like minutes (but in reality was hours,) Haildrich went to his intended destination, the Nuuk Naval Academy, most respected and famous naval academy in the world. Late Life Legacy Life-Summary to be added later. Details: -He originally joined the navy but quieted and joined the army instead -Served briefly in Africa -did some illegal shit lol -served in asia with kaviq -did some more illegal shit lol -bribes and intimidates others to ignore -GDW starts and he commands forces in Asia while he was still there -is able to defend some areas -played a major role in the battle of lhasa -after being pushed back a lot, makes a campaign for bangkok to split reich forces in India and Indochina -while doing that, does even more illegal shit, including deliberate genocide -is defeated and routed -fights back and regains lost ground -war ends -his crimes are discovered -trialed and executed lol Category:Generals Category:Nuuk Empire Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters